Connecting Elements
by Katheroslibra
Summary: This is a series of drabbles and one-shots where you get to request the pairings. Look inside for more detail as I am very lazy and my hand is hurting, hahaha.
1. Rules

AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

KL: Okay so, I don't really give a crap right now about Gilded Heart considering I've lost all inspiration for it. Now, I'm just starting this about of boredom. A bunch of one-shots and drabbles where any people who bother to read this can send me pm's requesting a pairing.

Krios: The rules are as follows:

1. Request a pairing of your free will in a pm. If an OC is requested in the pairing I would like you to describe their physical appearance and personality.

2. A theme for the drabble or one-shot would be nice to have in mind so I don't accidently upset you by making it different than what you had wanted.

3. If you request an M rated drabble or one-shot, please do not expect it up immediately. I have never written a lemon before and will most likely revise it many times before giving up and posting it.

4. Angst is not my strong point and neither is horror. I will try my best if you ask for it but there is no guarantee it will be any good.

5. A beta reader or writer would be very much appreciated so if you would like to help me out even a bit feel free to contact me.

KL: Those are the rules. As I am a senior in high school and midterms are coming up, I may be a bit slow but don't worry, I will have plenty of time on weekends and during break. Also, I have very little self-esteem and so I beg of you not to send any flames or hurtful messages. I might just stop writing if that happens.

Krios: KL has no idea about the personality of the Dark Dawn characters as of yet. She will be getting it on Tuesday so then she can write a drabble or one-shot that has those characters requested in it.

KL: Wow, thanks Krios. *sarcasm* And for anyone who is confused. Krios is my GS character and my muse. But it is very likely that I may add in some other characters for muses every now and then. So don't be surprised. Now, I do not and never will be affiliated with Camelot Studios and so I will never own the Golden Sun franchise. That's the only time I'm going to say it nicely. XP

Krios: So, for now, have fun thinking of any request you might have. Later.

KL: Here's a secret. I don't mind it if you ask for slash. ~.^


	2. Swimming, anyone? Dawnshipping

KL: Here's a Dawnshipping (Matthew + Karis) one-shot for Blue Spirit17. ^^ They wanted a humor/romance and so I shall do my best.

Krios: …Have fun with that.

KL: Do you WANT me to erase you from existence?

Krios: You won't.

KL: Grrrr …

Pairing: Matthew + Karis (Dawnshipping)

Theme: Romance/Humor

Rating: M

It was a strange thing, now that Matthew thought about it. He'd fallen in love with one of his childhood friends; just like his father. Instantly the teen shuddered. Becoming Isaac was a scary thought. Of course, people compared him to his father all the time. Only once had anyone compared him to his mother. (Another frightening thought.) A sudden shout, followed by a splash, made Matthew look to the right and sigh. Eoleo was pulling himself out of the ocean while glaring at Karis.

"I was joking, dammit! Why'd you have to blow me overboard?"

Karis gave the pirate a glare that would have reduced him to a pile of ashes if looks could kill before responding, "Don't 'joke' by groping my ass and asking me if I wanted to join you in your cabin!" THAT got Matthew's attention. Eoleo was flirting with her? And it made Karis mad? The blonde frowned and bit his lip. How the hell was he going to tell her that he liked her then? The green haired girl was very fond of using Spark Plasma when she got annoyed. Matthew was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sveta standing beside him until the beastman poked his side.

"AH!"

SPLASH!

"S-sorry!"

A few hours had passed since the poking incident and the group of eight adepts had reached Sana. Matthew was still cleaning his armor of seaweed even after three hours. "I HATE the ocean." A soft laugh answered his grumble and he looked up to see Karis standing in the doorway of the room he was staying in. "And here I was thinking you loved the open sea, Matthew", she said with a teasing smile on her face as she walked in and sat next to him. The blonde blushed furiously before shrugging, earning a sigh.

"You know", the jade-haired adept whispered as she leaned closer to him, "I wouldn't mind if you were the one who flirted with me for once." At that, Matthew stiffened. "How did you. . .?" Karis just smiled mysteriously before kissing him. "Does it matter?" she asked teasingly before kissing him again. Matthew decided that it didn't matter as long as she liked him back. But he would get Sveta back for blabbing his secret. And he'd start by slipping paint in her shampoo. Chuckling at the thought, he concentrated his thoughts on Karis. Revenge later.

KL: And that's as far as I can go. *blushing like crazy* I'm sorry if this disappointed you Blue Spirit17, but I've never attempted humor before.

Krios: But she did love making Eoleo a perv.

KL: He IS a perv! But I love him anyway. Oh well, hope you liked it, Blue!


	3. Dinnertime Spiritshipping

KL: Hey there, readers! ^^ I'm grateful for the reviews for my Dawnshipping story and now I have another drabble for you!

Krios: This one is a Spiritshipping (Matthew + Sveta) one-shot requested by an anonymous reviewer who signed their review as. . . What was it?

KL: *smacks him* Keep your head out of the clouds, Krios. The reviewer signed his review as Sveta Fanboy, so I shall call him SF for short! ^^

Krios: Right. . . Well, here you go, SF. Coincidently, KL likes Spiritshipping too.

Pairing: Matthew + Sveta (Spiritshipping)

Theme: Romance

Rating: Err. . . I guess, T.

Sveta frowned as she sniffed the air. There was no mistaking it. Someone was cooking her favorite foods. "I wonder who it is," the beastman murmured softly before standing up from sitting on her bed and leaving the room. She was definitely going to solve this mystery. After all, she had discovered that very few of their little group of friends could cook something that wasn't toxic.

"Eoleo is out. . . He only cooks his favorite foods," Sveta scrunched up her nose at the thought of Eoleo's choices of meals. Shellfish aren't that good. Ugh. Next, the violet haired girl turned her thoughts to Himi. The miko was an excellent cook, but she preferred to make things with rice and fish. Healthy and energizing, but not all that appealing. That left just one person. "Matthew . . .," she whispered softly, blushing lightly. Of course it would be him. The swordsman was very kind and had gladly accepted her into the group, despite her less than human appearance. Now, she just had to find him.

(Scene skip! To the kitchen we go!)

"Ah man. . . I really hope she doesn't sniff me out," a certain spiky-haired blonde muttered while stirring the stew he was making to eat along with the roast he had in the oven. Matthew started to blush while thinking of a certain princess. He had developed his crush on Sveta while they were travelling through the Belinsk ruins. The swordsman sighed softly and took the stew off the fire and poured it into two bowls. I really hope I didn't mess up her favorite foods. . . Matthew thought nervously. Of course, at that moment the door to the kitchen opened and a curious voice slipped through the door.

"Matthew?" Sveta looked into the kitchen and smiled softly when the blonde jumped in surprise. "Sveta! W-where did you come from? Err-I mean. . . Damn," the obviously flustered teen muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Sveta giggled into her hand and walked over to the table.

"Did you cook this for me?" the Jupiter adept asked softly. Matthew blushed and nodded in consent earning a warm smile from the princess. "Thank you, Matthew," Sveta spoke before kissing him on the lips softly, "It's very sweet of you." Matthew blushed more and whispered a soft "you're welcome" before giving her a chaste kiss in return. Maybe he didn't need to try and impress her after all.

KL: There you have it! I hope you like it SF! ^^

Krios: KL was very excited to write this. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Teacher MatthewxAmiti

KL: Uh. . . Hey, guys? I meant to get this out earlier but I hit some major writer's block and I was feeling like crap for a long time.

Krios: That's no excuse for waiting this long.

KL: Shut up, you! *hits him* Well, SilverStaraptor requested a Matthew x Amiti story so, here you go! ^^

Krios: Hope you enjoy it.

Pairing: Amiti x Matthew (Hmm…..I'll call it marshshipping, maybe?)

Rating: T for safety.

Theme: Romance

Amiti scowled at Tyrell and Karis in annoyance. Why couldn't they have told the rest of the group that Matthew had absolutely no swimming ability before they entered the Watchtower? It would have been very helpful to know that little bit of information earlier. Matthew certainly wouldn't have had a near-death experience that way. Shaking his head slightly, he went back to comforting the terrified blonde beside him. "It is okay, Matthew. I won't let you fall in anymore water, all right?" the bluenette gently told the object of his affections in an effort to calm the softly sobbing teen.

"How is he doing, Amiti?" Sveta's concerned voice broke through his musings and caused Amiti to look up. Eoleo and Sveta had sat down beside him at some point. A quick glance to the right showed both Rief and Kraden were still scolding Tyrell and Karis for not telling them something so important.

Sighing, Amiti carefully shifted his position before answering, "Matthew's still not responding to anything I say. I don't know what to do. He's never been like this before." Eoleo shook his head in response to the barely audible second half of the answer, "Just try your best, okay? Sol knows only you know how to make him smile again." With that said the pirate stood up and went to his room. Sveta followed suit with a soft order to get some sleep as she went to her and Karis' room.

Amiti sighed before giving in to his body's need for sleep. Matthew would still be here in the morning. It wasn't like he hadn't stayed up late before.

"Amiti, Amiti wake up." Matthew? Instantly Amiti sat up and looked into a pair of gentle gray-blue eyes. "Matthew? What's wrong?" best to be cautious in this situation. The last time Matthew had woke him up had been when bandits had found their camp and Matthew had needed his help to fight them off. But this was an Inn on tiny Harun Island, what could be going on? A gentle, and nervous, smile was the reaction his question got from the younger Adept.

"I was wondering. . . Will you teach me how to swim?"

That was definitely NOT what Amiti had expected. The prince of Ayuthay narrowed his eyes at the earth Adept, trying to find signs of this being a joke. Finding nothing, Amiti sighed softly and nodded his consent. "In the morning, okay Matthew?" he muttered before kissing the blonde's lips softly and pulling him into a hug. "Okay, Amiti," Matthew whispered, blushing, as he snuggled against the water Adept's chest. If Amiti was his teacher Matthew knew he'd be able to swim soon.

KL: *blushing like mad* . . .

Krios: Oh sure, she can read all kinds of yaoi but when she tries to write it she looks like a tomato.

KL: Sh-Shut up! Here you are, Silver! Merry Christmas!

Krios: Or whatever you celebrate.

KL: *hits him*


End file.
